


Caribbean Summer

by AliKuma95



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Assassin Training, Assassination Attempt(s), Bonding, Car Accidents, Dessert & Sweets, Difficult Decisions, Dom/sub, Hand Feeding, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Servant, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Russia, Spanking, Touch-Starved, Yassen Gregorovich Lives, pet training, puppy, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKuma95/pseuds/AliKuma95
Summary: Forced into retirement, Alex is trying to make the best of his days. Sunburn, complaining tourists, and long lonely nights are starting to affect his judgment. Like believing that everyone would have forgotten about him, or ignoring his highly trained skills in a fit of depression.The truth is not everyone forgot about Alex Rider and not everyone could be trusted to keep silent either. With the right pressure in the right area, suddenly they had everything they needed. Alex Rider would soon learn that when you are owned, it means that you cannot run away.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Caribbean Summer

**Author's Note:**

> /No Beta - We die like men! 
> 
> 2/19/2021 - I did just update this with minor updates. It should flow better now. Fixing those pesky writing mistakes. Adding some details. Chapter 2 is in progress, sorry yall for the long wait but I swear it's coming :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos fuel me! 
> 
> Russian Translation :  
> маленькое солнце – Little Sun  
> моя лисенок – my Little Fox  
> дорогая – Darling  
> маленькое пчелка – Little Bee

Belize was a small country located off the coast of Central America. It shared its borders with the chaotic countries of Mexico and Guatemala. Lush tropical jungles lined the inner geography while bright white sandy beaches bordered the coastlines. Tropical blue waters with colorful fish and coral attracted many visitors to the small country every year. Coconuts seemed to be a staple in the local cuisine while pop soda was served with every meal. While there are many visitors, the country remained small in population and economy.

It’s most likely the reason why MI6 forced Alex Rider to retire to this country in the middle of nowhere. At first, Alex hated tropical paradise. The air was hot and humid year-round. Which was very different from the temperate summers and harsh winters of his homeland. The local population was more impoverished than most of Great Britain. Homes were made from rough building materials; notable chips and cracks decorate the outsides, while natural rough fabric covered the dirt or tile floors. Outside of the main cities, most homes did not have windows, only openings in the walls that allow the breeze to sweep through the 600 square foot tiny hovels. At night, villagers placed boards or wooden slabs on the windows to keep the local wildlife out. However, life was far from depressed in these small villages. Spanish music could be heard nightly as communities celebrated everything and nothing. Just the act of being alive is enough to cause a party. The sounds of singing and jollying filled the surrounding forests, causing the numerous creatures to scatter away from the ruckus. 

The thing that disgruntled Alex the most, when he first arrived, was how much he stoof out. Many long years as a spy had taught him how to blend in with ease to local populations, but it truly only worked for short periods of time, not life sentences. Most citizens of Belize were either Hispanic, Creole, or Mayan Indian in ethnicity. Alex's pale, pasty skin, and bright blonde hair stood out even when covered by long shirts and baseball caps. Despite many heated emails and phone calls to Blunt and Mrs. Jones, Alex was forced to remain and told to "blend in." After 8 months of forced retirement, he might have started to like the country. Might being the operative word. After acquiring a brown box hair dye, and months in the sun, Alex finally started to fit in. He no longer was the pale, blond-haired, sour foreigner, but the tanned, brown hair, a quiet villager. Sometimes, he reminisced his golden locks as he fingered the soft brown strands, but nothing could be down now. The deed was set, the consequences his to bear. 

While the native people seemed poor to most western countries like the United States and Great Britain, most Belizeans didn't consider themselves poor. If they had food on the table and a roof over their head, they felt blessed. Sharing and community were valued above all else. If a villager had an issue, it's not uncommon for the entire neighbor to come to their aid, offering food and support when their skills were not needed. They often shared their wealth and knowledge with their neighbors, especially stupid young men who didn't seem to understand simple living concepts quite yet.

"No, estupido, you need to drain the meat of blood before you try to season and dry it," a weathered, aged voice croaked from behind Alex. Feeling the corners of his mouth twitch, Alex sighed and continued to prepare the meat. The smell of the pig's blood overpowers any other scents, including the seasonings that Alex was attempting to rub into the dripping flesh. Flies swarmed around the brunette and his food, but after over a year in this tropical "hell hole," as Alex used to call it, the flies and other bugs stopped annoying him as much.

"You know, I'm going to get offended that every time you are over here, you call me names, Nana," Alex chuckled. The pig meat was a gift from Nana earlier today in return for planting some herbs and fixing some broken tiles on her roof.

Nana was Alex’s neighbor about 6 houses down from the ex-spy. Within 3 hours of moving into his home, kindly provided by the Belizean government, Nana and a few other grandmothers accosted Alex. Within 4 hours of relocating to Belize, the young man was surrounded by the entire neighborhood; kids, adults, teenagers, and elderly alike came to greet Alex. He was given food, clothes, and a job within one hour of relocating to the improvised country, completely shocking the young spy silent. Nana later claimed that it usually took a few days for everyone to warm up and greet a new person. However, She and Isadora had spotted him in the city center, and he was just 'too cute' to leave alone. Isadora was a significant gossip and wanted the bragging rights about meeting Alex first. She quickly spread the word of the handsome, young, single man moving into the village, causing all the girls to flock to meet him. Husbands, brothers, and boyfriends followed, ready to gauge Alex as a threat. Lucky, no fighting broke out, as the men watched in fascination and confusion as the new male ignored all flirtatious attempts of the local women. 

"Well, don't make stupid mistakes, and I won't call you stupid names," Nana responded, not even looking up from the corn she was shucking. She was sitting on the stool that had seen better days, but Belize had a motto that the locals followed almost religiously; 'If it ain’t broke, don't fix it. If it is broken, just use the other side'. Alex had learned that rule the hard way when he tried to use some of his money to buy Nana a new stool in the country's capital of Belmopan. The berating he received for wasting money like a westerner was one he would never forget, needless of the fact that he was in fact a 'western' himself. 

Eventually, time passed, afternoon fading into night, which caused Nana to return home, promising to visit tomorrow evening after his shift. While Alex enjoyed Nana’s company, the nights spent alone on the worn mattress on the floor were nicer but also lonelier. Just listening to the jungle as it started to awaken, the crickets chirping, animals calling out, and the small creek that ran along the village's length typically put Alex to sleep almost instantly. On the other nights, well, he just didn't like to talk or think about those. Long lonely nights spent tossing and turning while nightmares filled with blood, ghosts, and flashes of guns and bombs followed him deep into the dream world. The morning after these nights, often left him feeling off, every loud noise starling, making his heart race and pulse quicken. Sweat poured from his skin, never seeming to let up even during the coldest of days. Luckily, these nights were lessening, the longer he stayed in the tropical hell hole, which was a blessing and a curse, a doubled-edged weapon, if you would. 

Most days, for Alex, followed a pattern. He was usually awoken when Jules, Nana's husband, walked into his house to steal his hard-earned coffee beans. He had stopped fighting the strange man and accepted that his mornings would revolve around that man and his coffee thieving ways. He tried to confront Jules, once, after almost attacking him, some skills just couldn't be turned off, but the old man just smiled with his crooked grin, patted his cheek, and left with a small handful of the sinful beans. Nana suggested putting a snake into the small storage container which housed his beans when Alex brought it up with her. Knowing that Jules was terrified of snakes, Alex questioned just how evil Nana truly was. The older women laughed at him, a wistful look in her eyes. 

After the morning thievery, Alex cleans his teeth and eats a small breakfast, usually a few slices of fruit or dried jerky, before heading out to run. Just because he was 'retired' doesn't mean that he was letting himself waste away. Belize was not a flat country, at least where he was housed. The steep hills and rough terrain make for a good 3 mile run every morning, and local chores helped to keep his arms defined, even if it's not to their former glory. The sun usually was just peeking from the tips of the forest when he was finally done. The sounds of the rainforest slowly going to sleep for the day fill the sky. On rare occasions, alone jaguar scream could be heard. On those days, the villagers locked up their livestock extra tight keeping a closer eye on the herd and they grazed along the fields.

After his run, it is off to work. Hitching a ride on the back of one of the city transport vehicles he was in for about an hour commute to Belize's Belize City, where the tourist land. Most of the time, Alex preferred to ride in the trucks, where the wind was lovely, and the heat doesn't bother him as it used to. On rainy days he grumpily would catch the older school buses that the city used to transport people. However, all those bodies' heat and smell crammed in such close spaces left something to be desired. Once in the town, Alex made his way to the harbor area, looking for his job's large yellow pontoon boats. The Crazy Monkey Snorkel and Scuba Tour Company had been in operations for over 50 years, with an excellent track record as the "Best Tour Company in Belize." At least that's what the sign claimed, as well as every other tour company in the harbor. Nana's oldest son, Rene, ran the business along with his wife, Charlot, and their two daughters. When their eldest went abroad to study Biology in America, the company was left short-staffed. Lucky, Nana was able to convince Rene to take Alex on. And by convince, Nana grabbed Rene's ear and twisted until the poor man agreed. Since then, Alex had worked hard to prove himself as an excellent first mate and a seasoned scuba diver.

Today was no different. As Alex readied the boat for the day, he glanced off to the horizon. He could count at least 2 large cruise ships and a few smaller ships in the distance. Easily a full crowd, which could mean some nice fat tips. Americans always were his favorite type of tourist. Their culture of excessive tipping and ignorance of currency exchange typically meant that he would walk away with some nice pocket cash, not that he had anything to spend it on. As most Americans tripped in with American cash and not the local money. As he loaded the last of the oxygen tanks onto the ship, he could hear Charlot approach him from behind, her steps uneven due to the extra weight of her belly. 

"Alex, Sweetie, would you mind riding with me for the next few weeks, with the baby and all, I just need some extra man strength." Charlot laughed, her tone slightly nervous. "I know you and Rene have a nice system, but at least I won't make you do all the work while I laze around drinking beer."

Wiping the sweat from his face, Alex agreed, amused at the chorus of disbelief and arguments from Rene and their other daughter, Gabriela. Usually, Rene and Alex worked together on the Scuba Vessel since the chance for injury was higher. Also, oxygen tanks were cumbersome, even for someone with experience. However, at the announcement of Charlot’s pregnancy, Alex had been expecting a change in job requirements for the past few months. Not that Charlotcouldn't handle herself, just if something happened, Alex was stronger than Gabriela and had more training, even if the Lioutau family didn't know about the last part. 

Moving his stuff from the boat of Lady Andre to Lady Gabby, Alex felt a tingling sensation along his neck. He looked around, noticing that Rene and Charlot had walked away and are now at the end of the dock talking with the dockmaster. Gabriela was laying on the Lady Andre seating area, eyes closed and body relaxed as she caught some early morning sun. The tingling sensation increased, as Alex looked around more frantically; He knew this sensation. He was being watched. But nothing was standing out to him; no one on the roofs, no one in the building's windows that border the harbor. The streets were practically deserted as most shopkeepers were preparing their stores for today's tourists. He glanced back towards the ocean on a hunch and saw that one of the smaller vessels has docked. A shadow moved across the window when Alex spotted it. He stills, hand tightening on the small utility knife he always carried on his person. Suddenly 2 young boys shoot out from the boat's body, laughing and racing across the ship's deck, before jumping into their parents' arms on the dock.

Relaxing, he silently scolded himself. MI6 had "killed' Alex Rider off over a year ago. No one knew that he was alive, and no one would be looking for him. No one would care about a washout ex-spy who the world long believed to be worm food. Even if someone didn't believe MI6, the body that they had produced looked real enough to startle Alex when he first saw it. Knee injury and all other scars covered the fake body looking identical to the ones that cover his own. During Jack's attack and murder, Alex's knee was shot and then smashed by a falling beam. The knee, despite 3 surgeries, had never been able to heal right. It made it impossible for Alex to continue his "job" as Double 0-nothing. Thus, his forced retirement. At first, Alex had been relieved. The thought of continuing to work for a government that allowed Jack to die was enough to turn Alex mental. However, when they dropped him off on the Belizean Airstrip, he went from relieved to fucking pissed.

A hand clamped on his shoulder startled Alex out of his musing. "You alright, sweetie?" Charlot asked, looking into his eyes with her soft brown ones.

"Yeah, just got lost in thought a little" He admitted while rubbing his neck and taking a step back. It's not that he doesn't like Charlot, because he does, but he also needed his personal space. Makes it easier to read people.

"Ok, well, if you are sure. Just know that if you need to talk, I'm always here for you, we all are" She stated as she patted his arm. "Anyway, I got the list of tourists from the Dock Master. Would you like me to greet them, or would you rather help them into the boat?"

Before Alex can answer, Rene, shouts from across the Lady Andre at them, "Honey, we just spoke about this, Alex stays on the boat where he can handle any clumsy tourist and all their shit."

"Last time I checked, your name is not Alex, Rene, so mind your own business" She argued, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Freakin' women! Alex, just do yourself a favor and don't get married and have babies. Women are just too damn stubborn" The older man gasped in exaggeration, arms waving in the air. Laughing at the couple, Alex agreed to remain on the boat and help the tourists. Charlot walked away with Gabby but not before showing her middle finger at her husband, who responded by blowing her a kiss.

"God, I love that woman. Alex, I take it back. Find someone who loves you, for all of you. The good, the bad, and the ugly and then never let them go" Rene stared in awe as he watched his wife and daughter walk down the pier to greet and collect their charges for today.

A sharp pain shot from Alex’s chest down into his body. He turned away from Rene and jumped into the Lady Gabby. Sorting last-minute items and gear, Alex tried to ignore the pains of loneliness that were slowly creeping into his heart. Everyone who Alex had ever loved was dead; Jack, Sabina, and her parents, Ian, and even Yassen, if he is candid with himself. There was no one left in this world for him. The only people who know he was even alive are MI6 and to the hell to them. How could an organization that blackmailed 14-year-olds ever consider themselves, right? How could he have trusted that they had his best interest at heart?

 _‘Doesn't matter anymore anyway_.’ Alex thought with a shake of his head. As soon as his usefulness had run out, he was dumped like yesterday’s garbage. No money, no warning, just get on this plane, don't ask questions, and then get off the plane and don't contact us again. Obviously, Alex ignored the last command. Emailing and phoning Blunt and Mrs. Jones till they eventually stopped replying. He didn't know what his goals were for harassing MI6, but it was fun while it lasted. Once they stopped responding, so did Alex. The pains in his chest started soon after. Only constant fatigue and exhaustion could distract him from the hurt and loneliness he was building inside his soul. He started working with Nana and some of the other older ladies in the community to help keep him active after-work hours. Nana claimed that one day he would drop dead of exhaustion; what she doesn't know was that was exactly what Alex was hoping for.

"Um excuse me, is this the boat for the snorkeling tour? The other lady on the dock pointed towards this boat, and I just want to make sure that she was right." A nasally American-sounding voice called from the edge of the dock. Sighing, Alex turned around plastering a large fake smile onto his face. The large woman was dressed in a very loud tropical-themed dress, a large floppy sun hat, and 3 large bags hanging off her shoulders. Behind her stood a huge-looking man who was gripping the arm of a complaining, whiny child. Throwing on his best customer personality, Alex walked towards them.

"Well, she is our Captain for today. I sure hope she has the right boat or today could get very interesting" Alex replied as he stood in front of the family. He noticed some more people behind the large family, including a group of teenage girls giggling while trying not to look at him. "My name is Alex, and I am the first mate for today's voyage. If you have signed in with the Captain, then all I need is your ticket stub, and then I can let you climb aboard."

"What about my bags?" the lady stated harshly while wrapping her free hand around her bags as if to protect them from Alex.

"Once aboard, all bags will be stored in the bins under your seats. You are welcomed to access that at any point during our trip. However, I ask that we keep all questions until after everyone is on the boat, so you don't have to listen to me say the same thing repeatedly." Alex replied widening with his bright smile, causing the women to blush slightly.

She quickly handed her ticket stub over, and he helped her into the boat. The dock was raised so that at high tide, the ship would even the dock. A person would basically just walk across the threshold from the pier to the boat with no problems. But when it was low tide, like right now, the dock was actually higher than the ship, meaning that all the passengers would have to step down onto the seat before stepping down again onto the boat's floor. After helping her family, the line moved faster. The teenage girls giggled and blushed as he steadied each of them by grabbing their hands as they entered the boat. He almost swore that the last girl fell into his arms on purpose, but nothing can be proven. Once all of the passengers have climbed in, the brunette hopped back onto the dock. Charlot approached him with a grin, waving the green slip, which indicated that they have been given clearance to leave the bay by the port authorities.

He tried to help her into the boat but was quickly swatted away with a firm hand and a laugh. He started to untie the ship when the tingling sensation began again. Startled, he stopped and glanced around. The deserted streets were now teaming with life as noisy and colorful tourists flock to the area. He shook his head and returned to work. No one knew he was alive; he reminded himself. With the last of the ropes untied, he shoved the boat back slightly and crawled onto the pontoon’s front ledge. The teenage girls were sitting at the front, and he wanted to mess with them a little. Opening the knee-high door at the front of the boat, he walked into the passenger area, giving the girls a small wink as he passed. He laughed to himself while they squeal and giggle at each other. Their faces turned a darker shade of red. _Yeah, he really liked American tourists_ , he thought to himself with mirth as he leaned against plastic benches. The boat shuddered to life, and the tourists cheered as Captain Charlot excited them about today's snorkeling adventures.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK, so he took it back; American tourists were the worst. Alex watched with dead eyes as the woman continued to scream and rant. Spit and sweat flew from her mouth as she complained to Charlot and Rene. They were doing an excellent job of keeping calm in such a tense situation. Alex watched and listened while whittling a small bar of balsa wood. No real shape or design in mind. Just enjoying the feel of his knife slicing through something. Moments like these, as far and few they were, reminded Alex of the particular set of skills he employed. How easy it would be to throw a quick jab to her throat, knocking her silent. Or maybe, he could throw her over his shoulder into the water below.

Shifting his weight, Alex re-thought the last plan. The lady was quite large, she might cause him to throw out his back if he tried to pick her up. Well, maybe some honey and ants in her stupid bags. Crude and straightforward, but effective. As he glanced up from his project, he noticed that Rene and Charlot were still trying to reason with the tourist and her family; however, looking around, he could see that the yelling was starting to attract other tourists and the port authority agents. Flicking his knife closed and away, Alex tossed the wood into the water and walked into the small shack that acted as their "office." He slid up near Charlot, offering his silent support. 

"- on top of all the other issues, this man sexually attacked my daughter and her friends. He should be fired!" The woman shrieked, pointing a chubby finger at Alex.

"Um yeah, no, I didn't. If I wanted to have sex with a woman, I wouldn't need to go after underage girls. Also, you make many assumptions that even if I did, I would want to fuck your horse face, pimple-covered crotch goblins."

Alex watched in amusement as the woman's face turned from a slight red to a deep red. Almost purple in color. She stuttered, tripping over her words. Alex could feel a slight shaking next to him. Glancing over to Rene and Charlot, he could see that Rene had turned around with a hand covering his mouth while Charlot was still facing the lady. However, the corners of her mouth were twisted up in a mock smile, while the shaking of her shoulder gave away her mirth.

"How dare -!" the woman begun

"Also, I understand that for city people such as yourself, the concept of wild animals that aren't kept on leashes is a novel idea. However, before we went into the water, we did warn everyone that there could be Jellyfish and to avoid them as they sting. The fact that your daughters and her friends decided to try and keep one is not a fault on our end, but maybe in their genetics. Maybe have your doctor take a look into that." Alex stated, cutting the woman off. While the lady was assuming at first, her remarks and behavior could land Rene and Charlot in trouble, which Alex would not allow.

"Now, if there is nothing else we can do for you, my advice is to leave and put a bad review on Yelp! and go back to your cruise ship before they leave without you" Turning away from the woman, Alex left the shack, anger and annoyance bubbled under his skin. He headed back down the dock towards the boats, needing to get some space.

"Do we even have a Yelp page?" Gabby questioned, sliding up next to him. Her bright yellow polo was wet, dripping saltwater along the pier. A flash of a smile was all the answer she needs.

"You're a savage" She laughed.

"I certainly have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sure, I believe you. But um, would you want to join a few friends and me for drinks and tacos?" she asked, a slight blush coats her cheeks. 

"Depends on where and with whom," he replied, "If it's with Jesus, then no, that man is fucking annoying. Like seriously, what do you see in him?"

"Come on, Alex! He isn't that bad once you get to know him. Plus, it's for me, not him. Please, Alex?!?" She begged, grabbing on to his and crushing it to her chest. She gave him the world’s saddest puppy eyes, bottom lip out, eyes large, and slightly sad. Putting a hand to her face, he tried to push her away.

"Your puppy dog eyes have no power here; they just make you look like a depressed meth head," he grumbled and he fought to free his hand. She was stronger than she looked. She laughed as fought against him; licking and biting at his hand but still managing to cling to his other arm. After a few moments, he sighed and ceded.

"Fine, but I don't have to socialize or make nice with that idiot."

Screaming in delight, she jumped up and down, tugging harshly on his arm before letting go and running off. Shouts of time and place were shouted over her shoulder as she left. He had about 2 hours before dinner. Which was plenty of time to finish cleaning the boats before heading over to the Lioutau family residence for a quick shower and change of clothes. Checking his mental to-do list, Alex sighed before grabbing the hose. Not much left to do; maybe he would have enough time to grab a small gift for Charlot before he arrived at their house. Days when customers were assholes always affected Charlot. She was like Jack in that way, still hoping for the best from people and being hurt when it doesn't happen. With his new plan, Alex focused on finishing his job early. Thinking of all the places he could stop at to buy something. Maybe flowers? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boy had grown up in the past few years. His body had filled out, muscles grew, and the old baby fat was lost. A few new scars decorated the tanned skin, the worst being along the right knee. Nothing major, though, nothing to hinder the boy too much. His hair might be different, but Alex Rider was notable wherever he went. His presence filled the space, no matter how his маленькое солнце tried to hide and blend in. Pink lips pulled into a tight smile, as the figure watched the boy hose down the large yellow boats. Alex may think that he had been forgotten, lost from all. Written off as a small footnote in the course of history. But as with anything, the right pressure in the right places at the right time can undo even the best-laid plans.

The figure moved from the window. No need to keep watch over the boy, for now, he knew where to go next, thanks to the young native girl. Stepping over the dead body and pooling blood. The figure quickly searched the corpse, pocking the SIG Sauer P226 and two magazines of ammunition while tossing the British Army travel visa into the small fire located in the bathroom sink. Standing up, the redhead figure kicked the body before making his way over to the suitcase in the closet. Ignoring the AWM sniper rifle lying on the bed, the man dumped the bag's contents onto the bed. The tall man glanced through the classified paperwork, ignoring old pictures of Alex that fell onto the floor, before burning it in the bathroom sink. There was nothing he hasn't seen before or expected to see. It seemed like MI6 just couldn't let dead dogs lie. Their loss, he chuckled to himself.

Grabbing the small fuel can, the figure dumped a clear line of gasoline around the room, before setting the container sideways on the bathroom counter. As the gasoline slowly started to seep out onto the counter, traveling towards the small fire in the sink, the man grabbed the rifle and left the room. Walking down the street at a non-hurried pace, the man watched as the locals and tourists gawked at the fire that was quickly consuming the 1st-floor of the motel. The sounds of alarms and sirens filled the afternoon air along with the voices of the local people, which were starting to gather in larger numbers. It would take the firefighters a few hours to put out the fire and another few hours before the police would discover the body. By then, he and his лисенок would be long gone. Tucked away safe and sound on a flight heading out of Honduras to Novosibirsk. 

Arriving at the restaurant, the figure made his way to the back corner of the room. The table was out of the way but with perfect sightlines to the only door in the establishment besides the kitchen. Settling in, the man signaled the barkeep. ‘ _Might as well relax and wait_ ’, he thought. He had about an hour to wait before the boy arrived. Smirking, the figure leaned back against the wall, putting his feet in the chair next to him—a small clear glass between his fingertips, filled with a clear liquid. The barmaid blushed as he offered her a nice tip to dim his area, no use giving away his position too early and startling his boy. She agreed, laughing about long summer days filled with intense heat and too much alcohol. He nodded and agreed, letting his smile bring another blush to her face before she left. She turned off the light before rushing back into the kitchen. A rush of Spanish was soon heard causing him to chuckle as he listened to the women tell the other employees about the handsome foreigner in her section.

He took a sip of the liquid, grimacing at the rough taste of the vodka. Russian was better, but that was always the case. Somehow, only Russians could actually make good vodka, anywhere else always tasted like shit. He downed the drink before settling in. A group of younger men entered the bar, loud and arrogant. Completely disrespectful. A waste if you asked him. Where he came from, such an attitude would have been dealt with early, but then again, such an attitude would have never been allowed to cultivate in the first place. The boy, because he was no man, acting as the leader took a seat at the table in the center of the room, his arms thrown out on the sides of the other chairs as if he was trying to take up more space than needed. Snorting, the man in the corner watched the youths. The leader barked out a statement, getting smirks from his friends and frown from the barmaid who was coming out of the kitchen. She sighed before walking over to the group, the leader, grabbed her by her apron when she drew near, pulling her into him. She startled, struggling to escape from his grasp. After a few more minutes of teasing, the man released her, his group howling and smirking like monkeys. The figure watched in amusement as the waitress slapped the arrogant male and stormed away, small tears running down her face.

This causes the group to laugh harder, the leader looked shocked for a moment before the rage hit. He growled at his underlings, before shouting out for a few beers. One of his group members called his name, gaining the darken figure's attention.‘ _So, this man is Jesus'_ , the figure thought. Well, no wonder his boy doesn’t like that pathetic excuse of a man. Maybe before he leaves the country, he would leave a little present for M16. More like a warning. A nice bloody warning to stay away. Plus, it would rid the world of one more mistake. Win-Win if you asked him. His plan was starting to reshape, the figure pulled out a small black case. Opening the lid, the red-haired man removed one of the needles and a small brown glass bottle. The needle already contains a clear liquid, but the man put the needle's tip to the bottle lid and pulled the plunger out a little more, adding even more liquid to the inside of the syringe. A small change in the dose for later and his boy would be none the wiser. Pocketing the capped syringe, and putting the rest of the supplies away, the man leaned back against the wall. Only a few more moments until his дорогая arrived. The figure signaled for another drink, offering a polite nod to the waitress and she quickly refilled his drink. Maybe he would leave her a little something as well, a gift for her good behavior. 

A flash of bright brown eyes and tanned skin caught his attention. A smile threatened to overtake his face, but he quickly contained it. His boy has arrived.


End file.
